Tight Quarters
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: Everything is magical when it snows...well, almost everything! What will happen when Luke,Lorelai,Rory,Jess,Dean,Lane and Kirk are all stuck at Luke's during a snowstorm? Takes place after Family Matter Please R&R! JJ&Lit Completed.
1. Joe Lorelai

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It starts after "A Family Matter". It's general at first because I didn't want to write out of character, but it soon turns to Lit and JJ. :) I will be adding more chapters soon.

R&R, please!

----------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory Gilmore sat quietly on the couch both wondering who would speak first. They had just seen Jess for the first time in a year, sleeping in a car outside of Lukes. They were both unsure of why he was there and especially why he was sleeping in his car.  
  
"Do you think he is staying?" Rory spoke up.  
  
"I don't know." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know either..why do you think I asked you? Gosh, I am so mad!  
Why would he come back? Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know". Lorelai said, staring at the wall.  
  
"Mom, okay, not helping here..and what the hell are you staring at?!"  
  
"Alright, geez, take a chill pill..the wall didn't do anything."  
  
"Sorry, im just a little confused."  
  
"Its not that confusing..I just told you what I was staring at."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Okay, honey calm down I was just trying to lighten the mood." she said with a slight smile.  
  
"I know, im sorry...it's just the worst time for jess to come back, I mean I was getting to the point where I was going to completely forget about him and me and Dean were finally starting to become friends again..and what if Dean sees Jess? They may get into a fight and Dean might get the wrong impression and think he's here with me...and what if I run into him? What do I do then?"  
  
"....I don't know honey..all I know is you're worrying too much."  
  
"No Im not mom, you know Im going to run in to him somewhere its STARS HOLLOW remember?!"  
  
"No you won't...just try to avoid places he might go..plus you'll be back at Yale on Monday anyway.."  
  
"How am I supposed to "avoid" the places he'll go? This town is a friggin' peanut and he's the shell! He goes everywhere I go, Luke's, the square, the bookstore, Fran's..Doose's!"  
  
"Okay..first, that whole peanut and shell thing...bad analogy..and second,  
calm down and I'll order some pizza."  
  
"We just ate."  
  
"No..you just ate, I pretended to eat while I was coming up with different scenarios on how to be reborn to a new family." Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
"..so whats the prognosis?" Rory said with a smirk.  
  
"Adoption....yeah, it was either that or turning back time and I figured that be a little more difficult..plus if I get Joe's family to adopt me then we'll get a lifetime supply of free pizza and Im gonna make him give me half of his profits...and of course I'll be the favorite in the family so our mother will make him agree.....so what do you think?"  
  
"I think you're weird....and I wouldn't want to be your sister.."  
  
"Hm..you may think im weird, but some how im the one with all of Joe's money..." Lorelai said and then picked up the phone to order the pizza.


	2. For Good?

The next morning, Lorelai headed to Lukes while Rory when to visit Lane who was now living with Zack and Bryan. Lorelai entered the diner with a smile on her face, but her smile suddenly turned to a frown when she saw Jess coming down the stairs.  
  
"Im leaving." Jess said.  
  
"For good?" Lorelai replied, partially being sarcastic, but mostly being serious.  
  
"No, I wish" Jess replied  
  
"Yeah, well..you and me both."  
  
" Whatever." he said as he left.  
  
" Hey..uh I'll be with you in a moment", Luke said when he saw Lorelai.  
  
"Okay"  
  
a few seconds later, Luke walked over to the counter..  
  
"Okay, what would you like?"  
  
"First of all, why do you even ask? You know what Im gonna say...and second, don't you want to talk about the really short teen who just walked out of here..?  
  
"Well first of all, I always ask because I know the day I don't ask your gonna pull a Lorelai and change your order, and second of all no, and he's not that short!"  
  
"Okay, but first of all, did you just say I was going to "pull a Lorelai" What the hell is pulling a Lorelai..I could obviously not pull a Lorelai because I don't even know what it is, and second..Okay, and Jess is short and don't even think about saying "well first of all" because it's just getting annoying now."  
  
"Alright fine, I'll give you the short thing, but pulling a Lorelai is what you do when you decide on something or do something and then change it just to be annoying...sometimes you do it without even realizing it."  
  
"Come on Luke, talk to me about Jess."  
  
"Wow...I really thought you would go on about that whole 'Lorelai' thing."  
  
"huh..me to.........

......so i don't understand why is he here?"  
  
"I dont know. Im not really his favorite person right now."  
  
"right."  
  
"Look can we just not talk about this right now? I'll get you your food."  
  
"Okay..but wait, you didn't ask me what I wanted."  
  
"you always get the same thing, you said it yourself."  
  
"Yes, but how do you know I wasn't going to 'Pull a Lorelai'?" she said with a smirk.  
  
Luke just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.  
Meanwhile, Lane and Rory decided to go for a walk before Lane went to Lukes.  
They were walking by Miss Pattys when they saw Dean.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Dean!" Lane said  
  
"Lane, Rory hey!" Dean replied  
  
"How are you, and what brings you here?" Rory said.  
  
"Im good, I just came back home for the firelight festival."  
  
"me too" Rory said.  
  
"Cool well I have to go, but I guess I'll see you later at the festival?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Definitely" Rory and Lane replied.  
  
"Well, I better get to Luke's." Lane said.  
  
"Hey I'll go too, I think my mom's there anyway." Rory replied.  
  
"But what about.....?"  
  
"It's okay, I'm over him and I'm bound to see him again anyway."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked into the diner and saw Lorelai eating pancakes at the counter. Lane went in the back to get her apron on.  
  
"Hey Lane" Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Rory..wh-what are you doing here?" Lorelai said a little shocked to see her after all she had said last night.  
  
"Wow. You don't seem that happy to see me...is he here?" She whispered.  
  
"No, he just left a little while ago."  
  
"For good?" Rory said seriously.  
  
"haha..thats what i said!" Lorelai started laughing "uh..nevermind."  
  
Right then Luke walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh uh, hey Rory....What are you doing here?"  
  
"Luke, I come here everyday. And it's ok, Jess isn't here, plus I'm completely over it anyway."  
  
"Okay so what would you like?"  
  
"Eggs with a side of bacon please."  
  
"alright." Luke said and walked away.  
  
"So I am going to go to the inn for a little bit and then meet me back at the house later so we can go to the charity dinner."  
  
"alright bye." Rory said  
  
"Bye." Lorelai replied and gave rory a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Blizzards, Blankets and Bad Boys

A/N: Okay, so here's where the fun starts... Also, thank you to everyone who has commented on my story so far:) Don't stop, keep reviewing:D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Blizzards, Blankets and Bad Boys

Later on that evening after the charity event with Richard and Emily,  
Lorelai and Rory were walking to the firelight festival. It was snowing.

"ah how I love the cold white sparkly things that fall from the sky." Lorelai said.

Rory smiled and they continued walking.

They looked around and saw Kirk dancing. They both laughed at the site.  
Then Rory saw Dean and walked over to say Hi.

"Hey Dean."

"Oh hey Rory." Dean said when he saw her.

"Where's Lindsay?"

"Oh, shes gonna meet me here in a little bit."

"Oh."

They continued talking and by this time it was snowing harder. Dean and Rory walked over to Lorelai who was of course by the food.

"Oh hey Dean. How are you?" Lorelai said.

"Im good."

"Good, where is Lindsay?"

"Well she was gonna meet me here, but since its snowing she decided to stay home."

"Well I am freezing, what do you say we go to Lukes and get some coffee?" Lorelai suggested.

"sounds good." said Dean.

"Uh, I dont know." said rory "Mom can i talk to you for a sec.?" rory pulled her mom over to the side."What the heck are you doing?" she exclaimed. "Jess is in there!"

"Yeah, so is Lane...wait, you didnt tell Dean Jess was back!"

"No, plus I really don't want to see him right now."

"Okay, but I really want coffee, so I'll tell Luke to tell Jess to stay upstairs."

"Okay, but wait..why can't you just bring coffee back to us?"

"Because then Dean would suspect something." she said starting to walk away.

"Oh yes, because he won't suspect anything when I tell him we have to wait 2 minutes before going in." She mumbled sarcastically.

Then she turned to Dean and smiled. He looked really confused.

"she said to wait a couple seconds" Rory said with a shrug and a slight smile.

Meanwhile Lorelai walked into the diner and looked around for Luke.

"Luke are you here?" she screamed.

He walked down the stairs when she was continuing to scream his name.  
"Luuu-" she said.

"Alright Alright" he interrupted "Im right here, what do you want?"

" Can you just tell Jess to stay upstairs?...because Rory and Dean are coming in."

"Okay, yea..sure, wait did you say Dean?"

"Yea he's back in town for the festival..where is Lane?"

"I think shes out back..I'll go tell Jess, be right back."

Lorelai then motioned to Rory that they could come in.

"We can go in now." Rory said

"Oh, well I think Luke's mad at her because he just went upstairs." Dean replied

"Yea."

They walked inside and saw Lorelai and Lane. Luke came downstairs and everyone except Dean was stairing at him. He gave them a nod so they knew Jess wasn't coming down.

"Coffee anyone?" Luke said to break the silence.

"Sure"

"Yea"

"Okay"

"Yes Please" They all replied.

They were all sitting at the table talking and drinking coffee. They had forgotten about the festival and all of the snow.

"Hey Luke, come join us." Lorelai said.

"No, Im good.." Luke replied.

"Okay, who wants pancakes?" Lorelai asked

"I do." said Rory.

"I ate at the festival." said Dean.

"So? We did too." replied Rory.

"The festival!" Lorelai said with a shreik and ran towards the window. "It's a blizzard, how could this have happened so fast?"

"uh..because in a blizarrd the snow falls hard and fast? Im not sure though,  
just a guess." Luke replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up...Look!" She said hitting him. "What do we do now?"

"We could try to make it home.." Lane said not really believing they could.

"That's crazy..its snowing like an inch a second."

"shes right" said Dean.

"I don't think we're going anywhere," said lorelai. "So Luke, is that okay with you?"

"What?..Oh yea, sure. Im not going to let you go out in a blizzard."

"Alright well I'm going to go call Lindsay," Dean said and then walked away.

"Is someone out there?" Lorelai said still looking out the window.

"What?" Rory chuckled.

"No, I'm serious. I think someone is out in the snow...it's blurry so I can't see who it is..wait.."

"Who would stay out in the snow just for the festival?" Rory said.

Then Lorelai and Rory both looked at eachother and said.. "Kirk!"

"Oh my gosh! Kirk's stuck out in the snow, Luke go get him and tell him to come in here!"

"What? Why do I have to go get him?"

"LUUUCAS!" Lorelai said sternly.

"fine, fine," he said.

"but be careful," Lorelai said "I don't want to have to feel guilty for sending you out there when you freeze to death."

Luke went through the back door since the front door was frozen shut.  
They all stood there staring at each other when they heard someone knocking.

"Hey look! Taylor and Miss Patty are stuck in the soda shoppe." Rory said pointing to the window.

They were waving.

"Oh hey! Patty, Taylor"

"Mom, I don't think they can hear you."

Lorelai walked over and opened the window. "Hey guys!" she said and then turned to Rory and replied, "Now they can."

"I did not know that window opened.." Lane said to Dean.

"Hello dears, you're stuck in the snowstorm too I see," Patty said.

"Yup, and Luke just went to go get Kirk." Lorelai said.

"He was stuck in the snow," Rory added.

"Oh my!" Patty said. "So where is Jess? upstairs?"

"WHAT!" Dean said. "Jess is here?"

"He is!" said Rory.

"Oh my gosh!" added Lorelai

Patty just looked at them, confused.

"Come on Patty, your sundae is ready. And I have extra nuts, just the way you like it" Taylor said.

"dirty" Lorelai said.

Patty turned to leave and gave Lorelai a look saying this thing with jess isn't over.  
Right then, Luke came in all snowy with Kirk beside him shivering.

"Hey Kirk, are you okay?" Lorelai said.

"Im cold." Kirk replied.

"Oh..okay"

"Luke, Jess is back!" Dean said.

"He is?" Rory said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai added.

"What? Who told you?" said Luke

"Patty."

"Patty?"

"Hey Luke" Patty called from next door.

"Oh, hey Patty" luke said shutting the window.

"So he's back?" Dean asked.

"uh yea, he's upstairs" Luke replied.

"I can't believe this, and you knew?" Dean said turning to Rory.

"I did?" Rory said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai added. "You know what, um why don't we focus on the storm and what we're gonna do about it rather than Jess who's kinda a sore subject to everyone."

"I heard that" Jess said while coming down the stairs.

"Jess, I thought I told you to stay upstairs," Luke said a little annoyed.

"Well I just thought I'd join the party uncle Luke," Jess replied.

"Fine, but you're going to help."

"This is just great" Dean said.

"Oh get over it!" Jess replied.

"Jess, go upstairs now and get some blankets..uh Kirk, why don't you go with him?" Luke said.

"I'll go too." said Rory.

"uh..hh-hun, what are you doing?" Lorelai said.

"Mom.." Rory said.

"Okay, I'll be down here."

"Lane, go in the kitchen with Dean and make some pancakes for everyone, but first go see if Patty and Taylor want any," Luke said.

"Okay" said Lane.

"Lorelai, you come with me" Luke said grabbing her by the arm.

"Wait..wwh-where are we going?" Lorelai said.

"Storage room"

"Oh..of course," she said looking a little confused. "So uh..what are we doing in here?"

"We are turning on the heat, but first we have to find my wrench which I left in here."

"Why is that?"

"because I broke the heater and the knob only turns when I use the wrench."

"dirty!" Lorelai said and Luke gave her a stern look.

Meanwhile Kirk, Rory and Jess were silent upstairs.  
Jess spoke up, "Kirk, uh why don't you go talk to yourself in the bathroom."

"oo-kay" Kirk said. 


	4. Kisses and Confessions

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and Chp. 5 will be coming very soon! **

Rory spoke up "Jess, what are you doing? Why are you here? And..why did you leave in the first place?! I never did anything to you and you just bailed on me. You didn't take me to the prom, you didn't stay long enough for my graduation...you didn't even say goodbye...and"

"Rory Stop!" jess interrupted

"No, you stop! Tell me what was so horrible in your life that made you leave? Luke tried to help you, and I believed in you..I knew you weren't what everyone thought you were, but maybe I was wrong. maybe the town was right all along.."

"Rory, please..just let me talk"

"Fine, talk..what's so important?"

"...I...I Love you." Jess could barely say it.

Rory had a look of shock on her face.

"No jess, don't do this to me. You have no right to do this. You can't just come back here and tell me you love me..and then expect me to just forget everything that happened and forgive you? Is that what you thought would happen? I may have loved you once before, but you left..you left and you broke my heart, but now im over it. Im over you!" she screamed.

"Can I come back out yet?" Kirk yelled.

"Yes!" "No!" said Rory and Jess at the same time.  
"Yes!" "No!"

"Fine" said Jess.

"I-I have to go, I never should have came up here in the first place." Rory exclaimed.

"Dammnit!" jess said when she left.

Kirk was staring at him "What are you looking at?!" jess said loudly.

Rory went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Where's my mom?" she asked.  
"I don't know..the storage room I think." Lane replied.  
"alright, I'll just have to wait until she comes out" Rory said, assuming it would be soon.  
"You okay?" Lane asked.  
"Yea, Im fine." she said not wanting to say much in front of Dean.

They all continued to talk. Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai were still searching the storage room.

"Okay, see..I still don't understand why Im searching under boxes...wrenches don't roll under boxes..nothing can roll under boxes..in fact, wrenches don't even roll" Lorelai said.

"Stop rambling and helo me look. I need to find it soon otherwise,we'd be warmer outside."

"Well maybe if you were more organized we wouldnt be having this problem.  
Why didn't you have the heat on anyway?"

"It's broken..sometimes it shuts off"

"Okay, I have a better question, why don't you just get the heater fixed?"

"I dont know, why don't you just keep looking?

"Fine....OOH OOH! I found it! YAY! I win! haha! Im soo good!"

"and where was it?"

"under that box."

"Exactly!"

"oh.."

"yea."

They both stood up

"well..here" she said handing him the wrench.

"thanks." Luke said and smiled.

Then, Luke sat down on the floor."

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"what do you mean?"

"you just stood up and then sat back down again" she said and then sat down with him.. "So, is something wrong?" she said sympathetically.

"What?... no why?"

"I dont know, you just seem a little tense."

"No..Im okay..i think its just Jess, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, he always had a tendancy to shake up the town."

Luke smiled faintly.

"Luke, it can't just be jess, whats the matter?"

"well...uh..me and Nicole sort of broke up."

"Oh no..really?"

"yea, just before you guys came she was here."

"Oh, Luke Im so sorry."

"yea, well.."

"so what happened?"

"What do you mean? I just told you."

"no, I mean why did you break up?"

"there was another guy."

"Oh..Oh, Im really sorry Luke." she said sympathetically, putting her hand on his back.

"Its Okay."

"Well, Nicole obviously couldn't see what an amazing person you are."

"Lorelai..."

"No Luke, Im serious, She should be so lucky to have a guy like you and if she couldn't see that then shes not the right person."

"yea.."

"but I know you'll find that person someday and she....or he.."she said with a chuckle.. "will be really lucky."

Luke smiled...they stared at each other for a moment and then, Luke leaned in to kiss her. Lorelai kissed him back softly.


	5. Full Sentences

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your kind reviews and comments :)

I know some of you are anxiously waiting for some Rory and Jess action...don't worry the next chapter shall make you VERY happy..and I promise to be updating it soon.

So this is continued after Luke and Lorelai kiss... enjoy! :) and please Review...

* * *

Chp 5 Full sentences

Lorelai and Luke both realized what they had done. They sat there in silence. Right then, Rory walked in because she was curious to know what was taking so long.

"mom can-- ...um sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked realizing this was awkward for some reason.

"no..um..we were..uh..just..uh.." Lorelai tried to find the right words.

"we were just about to come out." Luke interupted

"Right...yea..what he said." Lorelai added

"Okay..."Rory replied "So you fixed the heater"

"Oh...well.." Luke said

"Whoopsies...Luke, um you should- uh- you should fix the heater and we'll just be out there." Lorelai said pointing to the diner. Then, she hurried out, pulling Rory with her.

"Geez..what happened in there?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai replied.

"What do you mean what do i mean?! You were speaking as if you didnt know how to speak at all...one syllable words...and you and Luke were acting all weird"

"Wha- we were not acting...I was just...we.." Lorelai said trying to find the right words AGAIN.

"Okay then..when you've figured out how to speak full sentences again please tell me because I really have to talk to you"

"What's the matter? What do you need to talk about?...full sentences, I promise"

"Okay, I was just upstairs with Jess and I was yelling at him and then all of the sudden he just blurted out that he loved me"

Lorelai stared at her.

"Well....say something.." rory said "right..well...uh...wow..I uh"  
Rory looked at her sternly.

"Full sentences..sorry.." Lorelai replied. "Well, honey, what did you say"

"Well I got angry and I told him I'm still mad and he can't just come back in here and do this to me.

"do what"

"Make me feel guilty, make me feel like I'm supposed to forgive him just because he said 'I love you'"

"Honey, you do not have to forgive Jess...What he did was wrong and just because he says I love you doesnt change that. They're just words Rory, you don't know if he actually means them"

"I know"

"Unless..I mean"

"What? Unless what"

"Unless you know he means it..or unless..you know..you love him too"

"Well..no..of course not..I don't love him..I'm completely over Jess"

"Okay...but.." she was about to say more, but then Luke walked over.

"Heater's fixed" He said looking directly at Rory.

"Good." Rory replied. .... she spoke up "Uh..mom, why don't you go see if Lane and Dean are almost done with the pancakes"

"Right.." Lorelai replied

"I'll go get Jess and Kirk," Luke said and walked away.

Rory stood there, but then Lorelai, Dean and Lane all walked out with pancakes and placed them on the table. Then, they all sat down and started to eat. Luke, Kirk and Jess all walked down soon after.

"Hey guys, come sit." Lane said not realizing at first that it would be awkward. They sat down anyway.

"Um..so I think we should discuss where we are all going to sleep." Lorelai said.

"Yea..well, someone can have my bed..and the couch..and someone can have Jess' bed..." Luke started, but Jess interrupted.

"What?!..No way"

"Jess.. we have guests"

"So, what? Im not giving up my bed just because there was a snowstorm and now we have guests"

"thats okay..the rest of us will just sleep on the floor," Lorelai said.  
"No..Jess will give up his bed whether he likes it or not." Luke sid sternly.  
"whatever" Jess replied to Luke's comment.  
"Okay, so Jess and I are sleeping on the floor..an-"  
"I cant sleep on the floor," Kirk interrupted, "When I was little I had terrible nightmares about monsters that lived under the rug and it scarred me for life"  
Then Lane turned to Rory and said, "Who is he kidding? He still has those nightmares." They both chuckled

"Okay Kirk, you can have Jess' bed," Luke said with a smirk, looking over at Jess.  
Jess was going to say something, but then Rory interrupted.

"Okay, so then, Kirk has Jess' bed, Dean, you can have the couch, Lane can have Luke's bed and Jess, Mom, Me and Luke will sleep on the floor..good?" before anyone could answer she said. "Okay so it's settled...now, who wants to sleep"  
She finished and headed up the stairs. They all looked at each other and then silently followed behind her.

Lorelai laid on the floor thinking while everyone else was asleep. It had probably been an hour since everyone had settled down, not saying anything, and gone to sleep. But she could just not fall asleep. It wasn't even that she wasn't tired, she just kept thinking....

"Luke....Luke!" She whispered loudly shaking Luke, trying to get him to wake up."

"Ah...wh-what? What the?........ Lorelai, what are you-?"

"We need to talk. Get up."


	6. A Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: although I wish I owned these characters..im sad to say I dont..they belong to the creators of gilmore girls and them only.

Authors note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have been getting! I love to hear what you think so please keep the reviews coming. It's because of you that I continue and enjoy writing this story. Okay, so I promised you some Lit action and hopefully this chapter will help your deprivation a little. :)

This is continued from the chapter before when Lorelai goes to wake up Luke in his sleep :)

Chapter 6 A sleepless night

-  
"Luke...Luke!" Lorelai said shaking luke to try to get him to wake up.

"ah..wh--what the? what?...Lorelai, what are you?.."

"We need to talk, get up." She said pulling on his arm.

"Wait a second."

"No..now."

"Fine im up." Luke said a little annoyed.

"Shh..don't wake anyone up." She said and they walked down stairs

Meanwhile, Kirk started screaming in his sleep, which of course woke everyone else up. Except for Lane, who had fallen asleep with her earphones on. Dean fell back asleep and Rory got up to go to the bathroom. She went to open the door, but it opened from the other side before she could and Jess was standing there.

"Oh..uh..sorry" Rory said and started to turn around.

"No..Rory wait.." He said grabbing her and turning her back around.

He started to talk..

"Im sorry..Im sorry for everything I did. I was wrong, but I need you to give me a second chance. You can count on me. I'll show you, I promise I'll make it up to you. Rory, I know you believe me when I say that I love you and I know you love me too. You may think you can't trust me anymore but you can...you can.." he said quietly.

"Jess..."

Jess interrupted her.. "Rory, we are meant to be together and you know it."

Deep down inside she knew she really did trust him although she wasn't sure why, after all that has happened. But there was just always something about him...right then he kissed her..she was knocked over a little because she hadn't expected this, but for some reason it felt okay. She kissed him back gently, wrapping her hands around his neck, and pulled him into the doorway.

Lorelai had practically pushed Luke down the stairs. They walked into the diner and she started to talk..

"Okay, we seriously need to talk about...uh...certain events...that occurred...here...today...in there" she said pointing to the storage room.

"Look, Lorelai, it's okay if you just want to forget everything that happened...I understand."

"yea, well I have to..I mean, I have a boyfriend...and...a...a job..and I don't know what the job thing has anything to do with, but I was looking for another excuse and i'm a little confused and when i'm confused I tend to not make sense..and I ramble.."

"Yes, you've made that very clear" Luke stated. "Look, don't worry about it, it was just a weird thing that happened."

"Yes...yes, just a strange occurence...because...because of the snow!...yes..it makes me do things I normally wouldn't do ya know?..um..it sort of acts as like an alcohol or something.."she said nervously..not knowing when to stop.

"The snow?" Luke said looking confused.

"Yes..no..wait what?..what I mean is..I guess I just go with the moment."

"But only when it snows..?"

"Sort of?" Lorelai said unsure of what she was even talking about. "All I know is tonight I was caught up by the moment..and I went with it, but now I realize it was the wrong choice..and I shouldnt have done it" she said softly not wanting to sound too terrible. "Oh gosh, im making it seem like that kiss meant nothing, which isn't it at all...it's just wrong Luke, I have a boyfriend..and you just broke up with your wife..and you'll be dealing with a divorce..I just think the timing is off and we might regret it later..and.."

"No, I get it." Luke said.

"You do?" she replied.

"Yes"

"Okay, good."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Lorelai knew she hadn't made any sense whatsoever and everything came out wrong. "The snow is like alcohol?..who the hell says that?" she thought to herself. She knew she was just trying to make excuses and she had been extremely nervous.

"Luke?" she said quietly.

"yes?"

"Is this going to make things weird between us now?"

"What?"

"The kiss.."

"What kiss" he said with a slight smile.

"What do you- Oh..ha...I get what you're doing..it never happened." She said awkwardly.

"Are we done talking? I'm tired.." Luke said.

"Yea."

They walked upstairs only to find Rory and Jess making out in the bathroom doorway.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai whispered. They didnt hear her.

"Oh..my..god!" Lorelai said again, loudly this time.

They both looked over.

"Oh..um..um...mom..h-hi..I didn't know you were up..Luke?"

"Hey Rory...Jess.." Luke said.

"Um yeah, we were downstairs..what the hell were you two just doing?" Lorelai said questioningly.

"You know..Im really tired -" Jess said.

"Uh-uh..first talk, then bed." Lorelai said.

"Well it was pretty clear to see what they were doing" Luke said. "And I'd really like it if I could go to bed so I say we talk about this more in the morning.

"Yea mom, I'm really tired and otherwise we'll be up all night and we'll wake everyone else up."

"Funny how you didn't look that tired a couple of seconds ago." Lorelai said

"Yea well I don't get to choose when I become tired.." Rory said back to Lorelai.

"Alright, fine..we'll talk more about this in the morning." 


	7. Goodmorning Sunshine

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Jess...I dont :( Along with all the other characters...

Authors Note: I love you all because you write the nicest reviews and you make other people read my story:) Reviews make my day so please continue..um..this chapter is mostly Rory/Lorelai action..sorry to all the JJ's and Lits..but I promise the next chapter will be full of moments for you..especially Lits. But thats all I'll say for now..also, I tried to make this chapter a little longer as some of you requested.. enjoy :)

-  
Chapter 7- Good Morning Sunshine

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Lorelai said, waking Rory up early the next morning.

"Ah- mom, go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired, I just had about 80 gallons of coffee...purposely of course because we seriously have to talk.

"Now? gosh...I dont think I can get-" she said as she faded out, pretending to fall asleep.

"Oh, come one now. That's not going to work on me, I'm the one who taught you that...Now get up." she said pulling her out of bed and dragging her into the bathroom."

" Why are we in the bathroom?"

"because I didnt want to wake everyone up."

"well...why didn't we go downstairs?"

"because Patty and Taylor could be up and they would suspect something was up because they do that with everything... and they know we would never just get up this early in the morning for 'girl talk'."

"okay so i'm up, i'm cranky, now say what you have to say so I can get out of the bathroom." she said sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

"So..you wanna tell me what the hell you were doing last night with Jess?" Lorelai started. "What happened to 'Im over Jess', 'I don't want to be with him', 'To hell wih Jess!'

"What! I never said 'to hell with Jess'."

"Thats not the point...so come on now..talk. I don't get it. One minute you're saying how you don't love Jess and the next minute you're making out in the bathroom doorway."

"I don't love Jess..and we weren't making out...it was just a kiss.."

"Yea, like an R rated kiss."

"No way..it was like..PG...ya know..barely even a kiss.."

"Oh..uh..I'd like to diagree...that definitley was not one of the things you see with winnie the pooh dancing around in the background."

"When has anyone ever made out in a Disney movie?"

"Ha! see...you admit that you made out!...now we're getting somewhere."

"Fine..okay so we were making out..is that such a crime?"

"well, if it was in a PG movie..then, yea.."

"Okay we're getting a little off topic..can I just go now?"

"no..just tell me the whole story so I understand.."

Rory explained the whole story to her, what had happened, and what Jess had said..

Meanwhile, Luke got up and decided to make some coffee, for everyone else of course..he had noticed Rory and Lorelai werent in the room, so he figured they'd be wanting coffee when they came back. He wasn't paying attention and he dropped a coffee cup on the floor which woke Jess up. Jess got up and sat down at the table. Luke started to pick up the broken glass with his fingers.

"What's the matter with you?" Luke asked Jess.

"Geez..I dunno, maybe someone dropped a cup on the floor and woke me up at 6:30 in the morning." Jess replied.

"Hey, you didn't have to get up." Luke said.

"Like I had a choice."

"So, do you wanna talk about what happened last night?"

"No, and I'd like it if you didn't bring it up again."

"Fine."

Lorelai and Rory continued talking in the bathroom.

"So what do you think will happen next?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Honestly? I don't know..I don't know anything anymore."

"I agree...we should sue Yale..pretty soon you're gonna have to turn blonde and move to Poland."

"ha..ha..very funny."

"Thank you..so you don't have any thoughts on this..?"

"Well, all I know is that, although the thought of being with Jess, again..freaked me out a little, last night felt good. But then again, he always had that affect on me. I dont know, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Okay, so I told you my story, you've asked you're questions, I've said my answers, now you talk."

"Talk about what?" Lorelai asked, hoping she wouldn't say what she was thinking about.

"About whatever the heck happened between you and Luke."

"What! Nothing...I...alright fine, but you can't say anything until I finish the whole story okay?"

"fine."

Back to Jess and Luke...

"Why are you picking up that glass with your bare hands?" Jess asked.

"What?"

"You're gonna cut yourself..."

"No I'm not..."

"...Give yourself a boo boo"

"Jess-"

"Fine, but you can't say I didnt warn you."

Lorelai had told Rory about the kiss and about everything she said to him last night.

"The snow is like alcohol!" Rory said, she was very confused. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know.."

"Well, you said it."

"I know.."

"And what were you thinking when you said that?"

"I don't know.."

"Okay, this isn't getting anywhere..so lets talk about the main part of this conversation...you kissed!"

"Yes...but I don't know why!"

"So you didn't want to kiss him?"

"Yes..No..I...Jason, Rory, I have a boyfriend. What will I say to him?"

"You'll say, 'Jason, I have to break up with you because I finally realized who I'm supposed to be with...and it's not you.' Rory said with a chuckle. "Sorry, not funny."

"No, it's not funny..I'm serious."

"Well, tell me what you're thinking...do you want to be with Luke?" Rory said seriously.

"Do you want to be with Jess?" Lorelai said back.

Rory looked at her for a second the said, "point taken."

"Okay then."

"So you have no thoughts at all? What about when you were talking to Luke? What were you thinking then?"

"I think I made it very clear that I wasn't thinking at all when I blamed my problems on the snow."

"Yea okay, but this is big mom. This isn't just something you can forget. I mean, the whole town will eventually figure out that something happened because you and Luke will be acting all weird...I mean, lets face it, even Kirk is able to see through you two. Luke has always had thing for you, and you've always had a thing for him, you had to know it would happen eventually."

Lorelai stared at her blankly.

"Or not.." Rory said.

"No, you're right..you're absolutly right. Except, I don't have a thing for Luke."

"Mom.."

"No, Rory..I don't...I can't..."

"Okay..you don't or you can't? There's a big difference there."

"Okay..so maybe you're right. Maybe I do have some feelings for Luke, but thats only because we are friends you know? I mean we have always been close."

"Okay, but mom, you have to make a decision.. Luke or Jason?"

Right then, Luke cut his finger on a piece of glass.

"Damnit!" he screamed, not too loud, but loud enough the Lorelai and Rory heard. They opened the door to the bathroom.

"What did I tell you." Jess said.

"Shut up." said Luke.

"Hey, what happened?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke decided that glass was all of the sudden soft and you could pick it up with your fingers." Jess replied.

"Well, are you okay?" Lorelai asked Luke. Lorelai and Rory walked over to them.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Luke replied.

"It is not just a scratch..a scratch doesn't included vast amounts of blood..unless your definition of scratch is different then mine?" Lorelai said. "Um..do you have any bandages or anything."

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom." Luke replied.

"Okay, good." She said and headed toward the bathroom. She turned around and said to Jess and Rory "Hey you guys, I'll take care of this. Why don't you go downstairs and talk..I know you have some stuff to figure out." really, she was only saying this because she knew she needed to figure out stuff herself and the only way to do that was to talk to Luke and see what he's feeling.

"Alright" Rory said and headed downstairs. Jess followed her, while Lorelai continued into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued... sorry there wasnt much action this chapter..I promise the next will be better..especially since everyone else will wake up... )  
Oh and sorry if any of you are blonde or Polish... 


	8. Makeups, Make Outs and World War III

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I still don't own nothin'

**Authors Note: **soooo sorry for the delay, I was so busy I never had any free time to write the next chapter...but I felt bad because I know how long you were waiting, so I wrote itpretty quick...it's not very long. I promise the next chapter to come VERY soon and hopefully it will be a little bit longer. So, anyway, I love to hear what you think so keep the reviews coming. **Please!** and I hope you enjoy this chapter...I'm hoping the JJ's will be pleased with this chapter. Also, next chapter I promise to have more JJ action and I'm hoping to add more of the other characters because I haven't really been focusing on them...

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Makeups, Make outs and World War 3**

Rory and Jess were downstairs.

"Hey," Rory said.

"Hey," Jess said back.

They got closer. Jess leaned in and kissed her softly. They parted and Rory spoke. "So...I think we should talk about yesterday."

"Yea... me too" Jess said, leaning in to kiss her again.  
She smiled through the kiss and then backed away slowly.

"Maybe we should just take things slowly though, okay?" She said reassuring herself.

"Okay." Jess said and smirked a little. They both leaned in and kissed each other again.

-

Luke and Lorelai were upstairs.

Lorelai was wrapping up his hand with bandaids and guaze. She kept opening her mouth to speak, but she wasn't sure what to say. Finally, she spoke...

"Luke..."

"...What?" He was caught a little off guard since there had been silence for quite some time now.

"um..."

"Yes?" he asked hoping she would say a little more then just 'um'

"I am so sorry about yesterday..." she finally said.

Luke didn't respond.

"Look, you said everything would be forgotten and things could just go back to normal and as much as I want to believe you, I know that's not true."

"Lorelai..." Luke finally said.

"Wait...just let me finish. Now, I'm no Norman Bates, but yesterday I was a little psycho...I said a lot of things that didn't make sense...I also said a lot of things I didn't mean...and you probably think I'm crazy by now, but I just want you to know...I only said those things because"..._this was hard for her to say_... "because I didn't want to admit the truth"

Luke looked up at her. "The truth?"

"Yes..." She said, a little unsure of herself.

"What exactly is the truth?"

"Well... I think I have feelings for you..." She blurted out. _"I can't believe I actually just said that."_ she thought to herself

Luke looked at her. He was still trying to process. _"Did she really just say that? Does she really mean it?...why am I thinking so hard, this is like a dream come true..I should jump at the chance to be with her right?"_ he thought...

"I know, god, I know its wrong because I have been dating someone, but- I can't help the way I feel and-"

Right then, Luke stood up and moved closer to her.

"What are you-" she started to say...

Luke leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her gently at first, but when she started to kiss him back, he began to kiss her more passionately. Then, they heard a noise and seperated immediately. Lane was getting up, but she hadn't seen them. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, waking Dean up in the process because she had stumbled a little. Dean got up as well and was about to go to the downstairs bathroom.

"Uh...wh-where are you going?" Luke said knowing that Rory and Jess were down there.

"Ahh...geez...you scared me..." Dean said startled.

"Yeah okay, wh-where are you going?" Luke repeated his question.

"Umm...the bathroom."

"Well...use the one up here." Lorelai said quickly, trying to think of any excuse to stall him.

"I cant, Lane's in there." He said in an "duh" kind of tone.

"Oh, well...you can wait right? I mean I'm sure she'll be done in a sec. or...I'm sure she wouldn't really mind if you went in with herrr...rrright no? hmm..." She wasn't sure what she was saying at this point. Luke looked at her like she was crazy. "Well...you never know." she replied to his look.

"Thhaaat's okay...I'm just gonna use the downstairs bathroom." Dean said and walked away quickly.

"Crap" Lorelai said when he left. Then she turned to Luke and gave him a small smile.

-

Dean walked downstairs only to find Jess and Rory making out against the counter.

"I should've known" Dean said under his breath.

Jess and Rory both looked up.

"Dean! Hi...this isn't what it looks like." Rory said quickly.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked in a ridiculous tone.

"No I didn't - I..."

"What the hell is going on?" Dean said as if he didn't already know.

"we were just-" Rory started, but Jess interrupted.

"No Rory, we don't need to explain anything to him."

"I - I don't know what I'm doing, Jess, this was a mistake."

"What? Rory, what's going on?" Jess asked, confused...

"Im sorry..." Rory replied.

"Rory..." Dean said.

"Hey! You stay out of this, this is none of your business! " Jess said angrily.

"This sure as hell is my buisness. She was my girlfriend first!" Dean shot back.

"Don't you have a wife...or did she get sick of you?" Jess asked in a typical "Jess" voice...

"Hey this has nothing to do with my wife. This has to do with the fact that I care about Rory and I don't want to see her get hurt again. You actually think she believes you "truly" care about her? Look at her right now. She's having second thoughts because she's smart and she knows that you don't really care about her. You had your chance Jess and you blew it. She doesn't care about you either so just leave"

"Dean...Stop" Rory pleaded.

"She doesn't care about you, she knows you're no good. You should just leave now and get it over with." Dean said.

"Dean!" Rory was yelling now.

"You're just repeating yourself now. This is getting a little too pathetic for me, man." Jess said with a smirk. "And why do you care so much anyway? Is it because you're still in love with Rory and you want me gone so you can make a move? Oh no, that can't be it because you're married and that'd be wrong."

"You know you're really starting to piss me of Jess..." Dean said angrily.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that...because ya know, I was thinking we could be buddies."

Right then, Dean punched Jess and knocked him over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just playing...buddy." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean Stop! ...Jess!" Rory screamed.

Dean punched him again, so Jess defended himself and punched him back.

"Come on guys! Stop!" Rory tried to stop them from fighting so she joined in, spazzingly slapping them to try to get them apart.

Luke and Lorelai hurried down the stairs to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Lorelai said and then saw them. "Ahh! It's like World War III."

"That's it! Okay...Okay...Stop!" Luke yelled and broke them apart.

"Enough guys seriously! How old are you!" Lorelai said. "And Rory? Shame on whoever taught you to slap like that...what were you doing?"

"I was trying to break them up..." Rory said.

They all stood there in silence, and then Lane walked downstairs. She stared at them for a moment and then said "Alright, So it's only 6:30 and we already have noses bleeding?"


	9. Ding Dongs and Dodos

Chapter 9 

Lane was still standing there in front of them all.  
"Alright, so I didn't want us all to be stuck here either, but the way it's snowing, it looks like we are going to be stuck here another night. So, we all have to act our age and make this a toleratable experience without biting each others heads off. I dont know about you, but I'd like us all to leave here in one piece." Lorelai said.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I agree...I like my head." Lane said.

"Rory, why don't you and Jess go upstairs...or Dean...or whoever you're not mad at at the moment." Lorelai said.

Rory looked around for a second then said, "...Lane, are you coming?" and went up the stairs.

"Rory..." Dean followed.

Jess was about to open his mouth, when Luke spoke.  
"Jess, the only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is 'I'm sorry' and I can't see that happening so you better not say a word"

"Whatever." Jess replied and walked up the stairs.

"Not a word!" Luke screamed back at him.

"What's going on?" someone said.

"Ahh!" Lorelai jumped. "Oh...oh my...Patty, you gave me a heart attack"

"Oh, sorry dear. So what's the matter with everyone this morning?" Patty asked curiously."I heard some loud noise before and so I came to the window and then everyone stormed up the stairs"

"No...nothing's the matter...nope...no storming here." Lorelai said quickly.

"Lane, Rory, Jess, Dean?" Patty suggested.

"Oh, no...no storming...ya know...just normal tip toeing. Okay, so we really better get upstairs...um...say Hi to Taylor for me. Bye Patty." Lorelai said grabbing Luke and pulling him into the stairway.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Lorelai said quietly.

"About what?" Luke said playfully.

"About what! Luke-" she then saw the smirk on his face... "That's not nice..." she said.

"I love it when you're stressed." Luke said with a chuckle.

"ha...ha...yes it's so funny." she said dryly... "Okay so we have three really angry kids up there! And Rory's about to kill Dean who's about to kill Jess and then Kirk will probably get in there somewhere...and then Lane...and you can see how it can turn into Bloody Sunday...It's like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre...minus the chainsaw. Unless, of course you're hiding one in your closet and I don't know about it!" She said.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out." Luke said reassuringly.

"Okay...you're right, okay"

"But, lets go up there now before they find that chainsaw in my closet." he said jokingly.

"right..." she said and smiled.

They both looked in each others eyes. There was an awkward silence and niether one was sure what to do next. Lorelai thought to herself... "should I kiss him? Is that appropriate...am I allowed to do that? Can I just kiss him whenever I want now...? hmm..? I could really get used to this"  
She decided to just go for it. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then said "Lets go." She walked up the stairs and Luke followed.  
-  
Lane, Rory, Jess and Dean were all sitting on the couch. Kirk had waken up and was sitting on the floor.  
Lorelai and Luke walked in, but were unsure of what to say or do. Finally Lorelai spoke.

"Sooo...who wants to eat?" She asked.

"Me!" Lane screamed trying to stop the awkwardness.

"Me too..." Kirk said and followed Lane downstairs.

"You coming?" Lor said to the three on the couch.

They all followed down the stairs and stood in the diner.

"So, what's there to eat?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, lets go into the storage room and see." Luke said.

They walked into the storage room and there was food everywhere.

"Woah!" Rory was shocked. "I'll never be hungry again!" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Okay, Scarlett O'hara..." Lorelai said to Rory.

"Hah...where do we start!" Lane said.

"Ooh! Ding Dongs! I love them." Kirk said.

"Ding Dongs? Why do you have Ding Dongs in here?" Lorelai asked Luke questioningly. "And why are there other amounts of store bought packaged foods that you don't sell at the diner"

"Well...yesterday I went out to buy food for the diner and I picked up some extra stuff just in case there was a snow storm like the weather channel had predicted...ya know...for Jess"

"For Jess..." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Not for you...for Jess"

"I said yes"

"okay..." Lorelai said with a chuckle, picking up a package of ding dongs. "So...you are just going to sit there and watch us eat all this food? You're not going to even have a ding dong?" She said raising the package in front of his face.

"That's right." Luke said.

"Well, what are you going to eat"

"I'll find something." Luke said.

"Oh come on! You sooo want to eat this ding dong!" Lorelai said anxiously waiting for him to break. "Eat it!" She demanded.

"Never." he said.

"Oh, You WILL eat this ding dong." Lorelai said laughing. "Just come with me." she said tugging on his shirt. "Um guys, me and- and Luke are gonna...uh...go upstairs and eat, because well uh"

"Mom!" Rory walked up to her.

"What"

"Go...Eat...I'll make sure no one goes and interrupts you." Rory said knowing her mother wanted time alone with Luke.

"Thank you." Lorelai said.

Luke and Lorelai walked upstairs into the apartment. Luke sat down on the couch and she sat down next to him.  
"So..." She said.  
"So..." Luke repeated.

"Maybe we should um...talk." Lorelai started.

Luke looked concerned.

"No, this isn't a bad thing. I just think we should talk about where we go from here. I mean, what do we - what are we"

"What...are we?" Luke said, he wasn't quite sure what she was saying.

"I mean...are we dating? Are we a...a couple?" she finally said it. She was sort of hoping he would just say yes and they could get all this awkward stuff out of the way.

"I don't know...we haven't really gone on a date...and technically you are still with that guy." Luke stated.

"Could we not bring him up anymore please..." Lorelai said.

"Sure..."

"Oh God, am I a really bad person for doing this? I mean, maybe I should call him ...and just break it off with him now, so I don't have this weight being carried on my shoulders. But would that be really mean? I don't know anymore...and I mean, I don't know how much longer we're going to be stuck here...and"

"Maybe this isn't going to work." Luke blurted out. He wasn't thinking earlier and he just now realized that what they were doing felt wrong.

"What?" Lorelai said, she was confused.

"Well, I was just thinking about you and him and if we got together...what if I became that guy"

"What guy"

"The guy you're dating...the guy that you...cheat on...I mean, I just was that guy with Nicole and I'll tell you, it didn't feel good"

"You're right, I'm terrible...I'm cheating..." she paused... "but things have been weird between me and Jason lately. I actually had been thinking about breaking up with him, but I stayed with him...And I guess now I'm starting to regret it. I should've just broken up with him before, but Luke, if we go through with this, I would never make you that guy. This was just one time and I feel terrible about it, but I can't help how I feel. I just, I need to call Jason and talk to him if that's ok"

"Yea...I don't know if the phones are working, but you can try"

"Okay, thanks," she said and walked over to the phone.

"I'm gonna leave you alone. Come get me when you are done." Luke said and left the room.

Lorelai had millions of thoughts running around in her head. This thing with Luke was still surreal to her and she wasn't even sure if it would work out. Although, lately things had been weird with her and Jason. He had seemed to almost lose interest in her at times and she had picked up on it, but then at the charity event he seemed better. The phone rang on the other end and then she heard a voice.

"Hello?" a women answered all bubbly and happy.

"Um..hello... who's this?" Lorelai said assuming that she probably had the wrong number.

"Who's this?" The women asked, playfully "I'm sorry, maybe I have the wrong number...is Jason there?" Lorelai asked.

"Um...yes, but he wants to know who this is." The women said playfully. Lorelai could hear her on the other side of the phone all giggly and talking to Jason. She couldn't make out everything she was saying, but she definitely heard her call him baby.

"This is his girlfriend. May I please speak to him?" Lorelai was getting annoyed now.

"Oh...yea sorry." The women said seriously.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Who the hell was that?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"Lorelai! uh...Hi...wh-what are you-why did..uh.." Jason stuttered.

"Who was that?" Lorelai repeated.

"Who? Oh...Angie...she's just a- a friend." Jason said.

"She Called you 'baby'..."

"She's just a friend I swear." He repeated.

"Uh-huh..." Lorelai muttered. "Well after a night in a snowstorm I'm assuming that 'Angie' is no longer "just a friend"...bye Jason." She said and hung up.

She stood there for a second and then she walked downstairs. Luke was standing in the diner. He saw her right away. She started walking toward him.

"Hey, uh how did-"Luke was interrupted suddenly by her lips. She kissed him deeply and he returned the affection. They parted and Luke asked, "So it went that well huh?"

"Well, it turns out you and me have something in common." She stated.

Luke was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it just so happens that Jason had a guest during the snowstorm as well...a guest named Angie who I believe called him sweet pea, puddingpie, and a few other nauseating names "

"No..."

"Yep."

"Wow." Luke was surprised.

"Yea...and it's weird."

"What is?"

"Well, we were both cheated on in the same weekend." She chuckled a little. "It's like it was meant to be." They both smiled and looked in each others eyes. "You know... I left that package of Ding Dongs upstairs." She said with a smile. They both leaned in for another kiss. The kiss deepened and for those few seconds they forgot where they were.

"AHEM!" someone said from behind. They jumped away from each other quickly.

"Umm...hi..." Lorelai said to the person.

A/N: so please tell me what you think, I know this chapter wasnt that great but I promise the next one will be better...I just had to get the Jason thing out of the way...


	10. AHEM!

A/N: Hey everyone...Im soooooo sorry it took this long for chp. 10. I just had been so extremely busy, but I feel terrible. Hopefully chp. 11 won't take as long. The things that made me so busy before are over now so I don't think it will. I have to go or else I would write more, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and im sorry again:)

Disclaimer- nope...still not the owner...

* * *

Chapter 10 -AHEM! 

"Um..hi" Lorelai said and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi." Jess said with a smirk on his face.

"Jess..." Luke began to speak.

"Wow Uncle Luke...doing this...in front of a poor innocent child like me...well thats just unacceptable..."

"Jess..." Luke repeated.

"...It could scar me for life...I mean, my eyes...i'm going to need glasses..." Jess continued.

"Go upstairs Jess!" Luke said angrily.

"Fine." Jess replied and walked up the stairs.

"Damn." Lorelai said quietly

"Well it could've been worse." Luke pointed out.

"Yes, you're right...it could have been Taylor...or Patty who found us" she said with a slight smile.

"AHEM!" someone said from the side.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Lorelai said and turned around. "Hey Patty" Lorelai said and smiled nervously.

"Hello Lorelai..." patty said "And hello Luke...," she smiled widely through her words.

"How long have you...been standing there, Patty?" Lorelai asked

"Oh...long enough, dear...long enough" Patty said in a dreamy high-pitched voice.

"Meaning...?" Lorelai questioned.

"Oh well she was standing there longer than me." Kirk stated from behind them.

"How the- where is everyone coming from!" Lorelai said loudly

"Uh...I came from the bathroom." Kirk said.

"Well, how long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Uh...I don't quite understand your question." Kirk said nervously.

"How much did you see Kirk!" Luke said in a gruff voice.

"Uh...I'd rather not say..." Kirk said quickly and ran back into the bathroom.

Lorelai was a little upset. "Great, this is...great."

"Sooooooo..." Patty continued.

"Yes Patty, Luke and I kissed whoo hoo." Lorelai said dryly, twirling her finger in the air while saying 'whoo hoo'.

"Luke you naughty naughty boy...what would Nicole say?" Patty questioned.

"She would say nothing, Nicole and I are no longer together." Luke answered.

"Reeeaally..."she said a little too enthused.

"Yes, Nicole is no longer in the picture and neither is Jason, now please Patt-" Lorelai started, but Patty would not let her finish.

"I see, but now there's a Luke in the picture?" Patty asked questioningly.

Lorelai looked at Luke for a moment and answered quickly. "Yes there is, now can we just forget you all ever saw this? Patty, I know gossip is your life , but if you care about me and/or Luke at all you will, for once in your life, pretend you saw nothing and keep your mouth shut. And when we go outside and finally get our lives back, you will say nothing to the town until we are ready to tell them ourselves...right?" Lorelai looked at her pleadingly.

Patty paused for a moment.

"Alright..." she said finally.

"Thank you Patty...Now KIRK!" Lorelai screamed, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Wait honey, we aren't done..." Patty said.

"Oh thank god!" Kirk whispered from the other end.

"...just because I agreed to not talking to the town about you doesn't mean I agreed to not talking to you about you." Patty continued.

"Patty please we don't even know if there is an "us" yet and you are ruining it before we get a chance to find out...now Luke and I are going to go upstairs and no one is going to follow...are we all clear?"

"Yes!" Kirk replied from the bathroom and Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him upstairs.

"Ow!" Luke said.

"Suck it up!" Lorelai yelled back.

Meanwhile, Lane, Rory and Dean were all in the storage room eating. They were casually chatting, but it was mostly only Lane and Rory who were talking.

"Uh Lane?" Rory asked. "Could you excuse me and Dean for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." Lane said and got up.

When Lane left, Rory looked at Dean who was staring at her.  
"Listen, Dean...I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Jess was back."

"It's okay..." Dean said quietly.

"No, I'm not done." She said back to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Jess was back however, I don't understand why you are still so angry with our situation. We're just friends Dean, nothing more. I am not your girlfriend anymore and I haven't been for awhile now and that was your choice."

"No Rory, that was your choice! I never wanted to break up with you, but you gave me no choice. I knew you really wanted to be with him."

Rory just stared at him for a second. "Look at us...we are fighting about things that happened so long ago. I don't know about you, but I have matured since then and I just wish we could go back to being friends and forget about all of this."

"Do you still want to be with Jess?"

"Can we not talk about him right now..."

"No Rory...I need to know because I have to tell you I did not like coming downstairs to find you and him together and if you are going to be with him I don't know if we can be friends. It's just too hard.

"I don't know okay. I need time alone to think about it. Away from the snow, away from you and Jess and my mother and Kirk! I just need to clear my head before I make any decisions because when you walked downstairs I started to doubt myself about Jess and now Im starting to wonder if that was wrong..." She was lost and she started to think. "Wow." She said as if just coming to realization. "I know I said I wanted to talk to you, but I just, I realize now that I need some time and I need to talk to Jess." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry"  
She wasn't sure how Jess was feeling, but she needed to find out. "Im sorry..." she repeated again and walked away. Lane saw her and spoke. "Hey Rory, is everything okay? Wow, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Thanks" Rory said.

"well you know what I mean," Lane said.

"Yea...well I'll be okay I just need to go upstairs." She walked upstairs and Lane headed for the kitchen to talk to Dean because she wanted to know what had happened.

Rory went into Luke's upstairs apartment and saw Luke and Lorelai sitting on the couch. They hadn't begun a discussion yet because Jess had been up there with them.  
"Where's Jess?" Rory said frantically.

"Umm..he's in his room." Luke said a little concerned.

"Honey, are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine...i just need to talk to Jess." Rory said. "Do you mind um...leaving us alone?" Rory asked and Lorelai stared at her thinking she meant something else. "No...no, that's not what I meant by alone mom...I just need to talk to him...GEEZ!" Rory said a little annoyed at what her mother was insinuating and walked into Jess's room. Luke and Lorelai decided to stay upstairs anyway because they wanted to know what was going on.

Jess was over at his dresser when he looked in the mirror and saw her reflection, standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She said.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	11. There's no place like home

A/N: okay, okay i know...I'm horrible...I took some time off because I've been so busy and I totally left all of you hanging and I am sooo sorry! and I could go on and on making up excuses about why it's been so long but my only excuse is that I was busy and extremely lazy...but hopefully this chapter will make up for it...I think its good and I made it longer then normal for you:)

I have to go now but please review and again...I am sorry.

Chapter 11- There's no place like home.

* * *

Jess was over at his dresser when he looked in the mirror and saw her reflection, standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi" Jess replied a little unsure of why she was here. "Um...how are you?"

"Im okay..." she replied. "My head hurts a little from all this thinking."

"I understand." Jess said.

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you hear anything!" Lorelai asked pushing Luke's head up against the door.

"Ow! Stop it!" Luke said loudly.

"You're no help. Move out of the way." Lorelai said pulling him away and sticking her ear in the crease of the door.

"Geez...they're just talking and you're being immature!"

"Okay you're right, you're right...they are probably just talking." she said with her head still leaning against the door. The door opened and her head jerked, she almost fell over. Rory was standing there.

"I thought I heard noise...what's going on." she stared at them for a second. "Mom. Were you eavesdropping on me and Jess?"

"What? Oh...no, no. I was just uh, trying to see if Luke uh..."

"Yea okay." she said dryly.

"Well, do you want to explain to me what you were doing alone in there with Jess?"

"We were just talking." Rory said truthfully... " 'were' being the operative word...that is until you decided to pull a Miss Patty."

"just talking?" Lorelai said, not at all convinced. "and I bet you were just talking last time too, you know...when you and Jess were up against the counter...do I have to go any further?"

"I can't believe you don't trust me when I say that we are just talking because that is what all of this is about right? Sex..."

"Rory..."

"No mom! You have never liked Jess and you never will, but you know what? He makes me happy and you're supposed to understand that, but you can't because you will never like him no matter how much I try to get you to see the good in him."

"No, Rory it's not like that..."

"Really? Than how is it?"

Lorelai just stared at her trying to say something that made sense, but at the same time didn't get Rory anymore angry. She couldn't think of anything...Rory was right, it was exactly like that. Ever since Jess came to Stars Hollow she had hated him and she was never going to be able to believe that he was anything but trouble.

"Well?" Rory said agitated. There was a pause. "That's what I thought...now if you'll excuse us, Jess and I need to talk. Alone, meaning no ears against doors and no paper cups with string. Okay?"

Lorelai opened her mouth, but Luke butted in before she could say anything. "Yes...we're sorry Rory."

"Whatever." Rory said and closed the door and Jess just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Well you know..." Jess was about to continue, but Rory spoke up.

"No I don't, what's with the smirk?"

"I was just wondering if it's true."

"If what is true? Jess what are you talking about?"

"If it's true that I make you happy." he said starting to get a little annoyed now... she was either avoiding the subject or had short term memory loss.

"What?...oh, what I said? I only said that so my mom would feel bad." Rory said.

"Oh." Jess said trying to hide his disappointment. "That's cool." he added then realized he had just said one of the stupidest things ever... _"but I'm not..."_ he thought to himself...

"Yea well, I definitely didn't mean it..." Jess looked down at his feet feeling a little stupid for thinking she was serious. "...I mean...hah, could you imagine if that was true? I mean the thought is just a little absurd don't you think." Rory continued.

This was not the Rory Gilmore he knew...he looked up at her only to see her break out into a smile. "I'm such an idiot..." he said after realizing that whole time she had been playing with him

"Nah, I'm just a good actress." Rory said and smiled.

"Well, I agree." Jess said leaning in to kiss her, but she stopped him by putting her fingers across his lips.

"Wait a second...I still need to apologize." Rory said.

"About what?" Jess said a little confused.

"About what I said earlier...about this all being a mistake. I just, well I was wrong and I'm still not quite sure why I said it, but Dean was there and he was talking and-"

"I know." Jess said cutting her off...

"I just...I don't want to deny my feelings for you anymore and..." she paused for a moment.

"And what?" Jess asked.

"And-" she moved closer toward him and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and they broke apart after several moments. "I love you too." she said finally deciding to tell him what her originally thoughts were.

He smiled at her and leaned in to continue where they had left off. She kissed him back passionately and they continued to make out for several moments before they moved toward the bed.

* * *

"Gosh I'm such an idiot." Lorelai said. "Why do I have to hate Jess so much? I mean, you like him right? You see the good in him, so why can't I?"

"Because Rory is your daughter...and you don't want her to get hurt again and since most of the times she was hurt, was because of Jess...you're having trouble trusting him."

"Wow.." Lorelai said raising her eyebrows, in amazement that he understood so well.

"Yea, well...I have my moments." Luke said with a smile.

"She was just so mad. I don't want her to be mad. I need to go apologize." Lorelai said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Do you really want to do that? I mean she made it pretty clear that her and Jess didn't want to be interrupted."

"Yea I know," Lorelai said. "But I just hope they're done talking soon...I really need to talk to her."

"I'm sure they'll be done soon, but seriously...what is taking them so long? They can't just be talking." Luke said with a chuckle.

"And what do you think they're doing?" Lorelai said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well..."

"Do you think you could explain?" Lorelai said with a smile, and then leaned in, kissing him intensely.

* * *

Rory and Jess both sat down on the bed and explored each others mouths for a few moments. Jess began to push Rory back on the bed, but she stopped him before he could go any further.

"Jess...no...not like this." she said softly.

"Yeah...okay." Jess said understanding where she was coming from.

She kissed him one last time and they both got up and walked back into Luke's apartment.

Lorelai and Luke were still kissing, but Lorelai heard the door open and they seperated.

"Hey." Lorelai said. "I thought you two were never coming out."

"Oh well...surprise." Rory said dryly.

"Rory I think I need to apologize to both you and Jess." Lorelai started. "I'm sorry for jumping down your throat like that before, and you were right...I...Rory, can I talk to you alone?"

"sure." Rory said and she followed Lorelai into Jess' room.

"Rory...I'm sorry that I just assumed that you and Jess would be...you know...and I don't know why it even bothers me that much I mean you're in college now and I just...I guess..."

"I know mom, and I understand." Rory said seriously.

"yea well I may have overreacted just a teensy bit" Lorelai said using her fingers to show how "teensy" she was overreacting.

"you said it, not me." Rory said smiling. Then she sighed. "...I just want to go home."

"Then close your eyes, click your heels together three times and say 'There's no place like home.'" Lorelai said seriously.

"Well it's worth a shot." Rory said and closed her eyes.

* * *

Luke and Jess were in Lukes apartment staring at their own feet.

Luke began... "Jess."

"No, I don't want to hear your lecture right now about how rory was doing good until I came back and how I'm going to hurt her again...it's not like that, me and Rory are finally getting back on track and I don't want you to ruin my good mood...I finally told her I loved her." Jess said seriously.

"Wow..."Luke said. "You? In a good mood? The world really IS ending." Luke said with a chuckle. "and I wasn't going to lecture you..." he said. "I was just going to say good for you." Luke smiled and Jess looked over at him. "California seems to have done you good...and I'm...I'm proud of you"

Jess looked at him for a few moments. "You know..." he started. "It wasn't California...it was you." he said seriously. "It just took a trip to California to realize it."

Luke smiled, Jess really had changed or was at least one more step in the right direction. They both smiled at each other for a couple of moments.  
Luke coughed..."Ahem...so, are we having one of those bonding moments here?" he asked.

"Um sure..." Jess said. "If you want to call it that." He looked down at his feet and then looked back up at Luke and smiled. "Thank you." he said. "For everything...and you know, I'm proud of you too you know"

"what?" Luke said questioningly.

"Well, you finally did it...we both did." he said.

"did what?" Luke was confused.

"Got the girl." jess said with a smirk.

"Yea...we did." Luke said. They both smiled to themselves.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and Chapter 12 is coming soon:) 


	12. Briffle Spink

**Disclaimer:** :( nope... still no way I could possibly own them puppy dog eyes

**A/N:** Hey all! yea yea... I suck I'm always promising to update and then I never do... but I have today so you should be thankful:-) Anyway, Chapter 12 isn't so great... theres no Lit action. However Chp 13 may have too much Lit action if that's possible and it's going to be super long and I am totally excited about Chp 13 because I have been thinking about it all along and it's going to be the "it" chapter however it probably won't be the last Chapter. Anyway, if you don't like this one look forward to the next one! And I have to go, but let me just say I know march of the penguins wasn't out during the time this fic took place, but I didn't realize it until after I wrote it and I could go back and change it, but like I said I have to go so either pretend or if you're one of those crazy obsessive cumpulsive types, think of another snowy movie that would have fit in and replace it in your mind. :-) and if you have no idea what I am talking about while you're reading you can all go "ooohhh" and it'll click in your minds and it will be a joyous moment for all! And on that note I reaallyy do have to go. So enjoy... read and review... I love you all for continuing to read... goodnight and goodluck

Chp 12 – Briffle Spink (the title will also give you a clicky moment later on... continue)

* * *

The next morning, Rory was sitting on the couch in Luke's apartment reading a book, which she had borrowed from Jess, while Lorelai was on the other side of the room looking out the window. Luke was downstairs making breakfast for everyone with Lane, Jess was watching TV and Dean and Kirk were playing scrabble…

"Kirk, I'm telling you… spink is not a word!" Dean said, this argument had been going on for quite sometime and he hadn't been getting anywhere.

"It is a word! It's a type of bird. Mother used to read me a book called The Pink Spink named Mink when I was Kid Kirk."

"There is no such book, Kirk."

"Yes there is. His name was Mink and he liked to wink and drink out of pink sinks."

Lorelai had been listening to their conversation, "Dean!" she said with a gasp. "You mean to tell me, you've never heard of the pink spink named mink? It was all the rage until Nsync started to stink and then people started to skate at the ice rink, I think."

Rory hadn't been paying attention, but she caught the last few sentences. She turned to her mother. "What!"

"Hee. This is fun." Lorelai said.

"Do not egg him on." Dean gave Lorelai an evil glare.

"I'm a poet and I didn't even know it." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yes…" Rory added. "You wrote The Cat in the Hat didn't you?"

"Actually…" Jess spoke up. "Kirk is right, spink is a word."

"Hah!" Kirk said pointing a finger abnormally close to Dean's face. Dean pushed it away and turned to Jess.

"Do not make this worse, Jess. No one asked you."

Jess was about to say something but he caught a glimpse of Rory giving him a look and refrained. He simply said "Fine," and walked to the other end of the room.

Lorelai walked over to Rory and sat next to her. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Uh…" she was deep into the story when she was interrupted. She picked up her head and said "Oh, um, Heart of Darkness." Then, quickly turned back to the book.

"Cool… I mean, it looks cool… although it sounds like a depressing book, I mean Heart of Darkness? Are they serious? That title alone just makes you want to cry, they might as well just name it Grab a Box of Tissues, although I don't know what the book is actually about so maybe it isn't depressing…" she was about to continue until Rory turned to her.

"Would you like a mirror so you can watch yourself talk? Or maybe a tape recorder because it's obvious you like hearing your voice."

"You're _very_ grouchy today."

"I'm sorry, I'm just reading and you know you shouldn't talk to me when I am reading, and it's still snowing and we've been locked in this place for what feels like eternity…"

"Believe me, I know."

Rory turned back to the book and Lorelai spoke again. "So how is it?"

"What?" Rory was getting annoyed again.

"The book, how is it?"

"Well, this sentence I've been reading is great."

"Okay, sorry."

Rory looked up from the book and at her mother and said, " 'The day was ending in a serenity of still and exquisite brilliance.' 'The day was ending in a serenity of still and exquisite brilliance.' 'brilliance exquisite and still of serenity a in ending was day the.' "

"Okay, okay, I get it… Hey I know, maybe you should take up acting"

Rory gave her a strange look.

"Yea, because you have made it very clear that you can memorize sentences, and say them backwards all with in a matter of seconds." She raised her eyebrows as if Rory has purposely memorized the sentence just to get her mother away.

"And…to top it all off." Rory said, "I can do all that even with the added annoyance of my mother yapping in my ear."

Lorelai looked down as if she was pouting "hmph…" she said.

"There, there." Rory said and patted her atop the head. "Now go be a good little girl and leave Rory alone."

"Fine..." Lorelai said and got up to go downstairs.

Rory continued to read, Jess continued to stand there and Dean and Kirk continued to argue…

"Okay, maybe spink is a word, but there is no way that briffle is a word!" Dean screamed.

"Is to!" Kirk screamed back.

"No way, Kirk… that's it… I am done playing." Dean said and got up.

Rory looked up and smirked at what was going on, she looked over at Jess who had been staring at her the whole time. She smiled at him with a slight chuckle and then turned back to the book.

Downstairs Lorelai had reached the diner and she called out for Luke. She checked in the storage room and couldn't find him then went into the kitchen.

"Hey Lane. Where's Luke?

"I'm not sure. I thought he went upstairs."

"huh…" Lorelai said, she was starting to get concerned. She walked back into the diner just to see Luke coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey you." Lorelai said smiling. "I was wondering where you had run off to. I thought maybe you had taken March of the Penguins too seriously."

"Nope." He said. "I have no urgency to waddle around in the snow anytime soon."

"Good to hear it… so… hi" She said giving him a kiss on the lips, which lasted a little longer than expected.

"Hi back." Luke said with a smile.

"So… I've been thinking and I think we need to have a serious discussion about this, dare I say relationship, we have going on."

"Um… okay." Luke said. "Though, I thought we already did."

"Well we did, but I just… I can't help but think that all of this is just happening because we're here in the snow storm and not because we actually might have something in the future."

"What?" Luke said.

"Wait..."

"Lorelai, the snow isn't what brought us together. It just took a snowstorm for us to realize what was there all along."

"I don't see it like that."

"Well how do you see it!" Luke started to get angry because he wasn't sure what she was insinuating. "Snow isn't magical Lorelai! I thought that what happened between us happened because it was what we both wanted."

"Well… it… it was, but…"

"Really? Because that isn't how I see it anymore."

"How do you see it!"

"I don't know! I see it...I see it as… you were feeling sorry for me because of what happened with Nicole and you thought 'Hell it's snowing, snow is magical, and when this snowstorm ends I will just blame everything on that.' If I remember correctly those were your original thoughts… I was just dumb enough to believe you after you told me that you lied when you said the snow made you crazy and that you really wanted this to work out."

"I do want this to work out! Don't put words in my mouth."

" I don't have to! You just told me how you felt."

"Luke… wait! That isn't what I meant!"

"No it's fine! I get it." Luke said starting to leave.

"Luke!" Lorelai cried out and watched Luke disappear up the stairs.

She just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't angry at Luke, she was angry at herself. This was the second time she let herself believe that everything she was feeling about Luke was too good too be true. She knew that everything she had said wasn't how she really felt, but somehow she couldn't stop herself from saying it. "What have I done?" she thought and ran up the stairs.

"Luke!" she called out to him.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! REVIEW... and maybe I'll update sooner!


	13. To Kidnappers and Snowstorms

**Disclaimer:** tear nope don't own em'... but seeing as ASP is no longer with the show, technically they aren't her characters anymore...so maybe... I could steal them when Rosenthal isn't looking!

**A/N:** yea I know... let me hear you all say it at once ... "KATIE SUCKS", but... even though it's a poor excuse I really was busy, and I was on vacation for 2 weeks and I've been working, but anyway, you probably don't care because it always takes me forever to update these and the least I can do is spare you the author's notes and get on with the story.

However this one thing is important so read...

**ATTENTION:** Okay, so now that I have your attention here are my thoughts... I'm thinking about getting them out of the snowstorm by chapter 14 and then ending the story at 15 or 16 because it doesn't really work if their not locked up seeing as that was the main plot however I might make a sequel... what are your thoughts? Because they can't be stuck for much longer however I want to keep exploring the characters and I don't want to give up the story just yet. :)

Also, I decided to go down a slightly different path then what I originally planned. So this chapter turned out different, it's more dramatic, but I think it will turn out for the better. I apologize for the lack of lit, but I needed to focus on L/L.

Chapter 13 - To Kidnappers and Snowstorms

* * *

She just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't angry at Luke, she was angry at herself. This was the second time she let herself believe that everything she was feeling about Luke was too good too be true. She knew that everything she had said wasn't how she really felt, but somehow she couldn't stop herself from saying it. "What have I done?" she thought and ran up the stairs.

"Luke!" she called out to him.

"Luke!" she cried and quickly opened the door which read 'William's Hardware'

No one had moved from their earlier positions, Dean and Kirk were still arguing, Rory was still on the couch, but she had been joined by Jess, and Luke was no where to be found.

"Where did he go?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke? He went in the bathroom...why?" Rory answered with a confused look on her face.

Lorelai just ignored her and ran over to the bathroom door, "Luke! Come on Luke, just open the door," she said.

"Mom... what are you doing? Just let him go to the bathroom," Rory said.

"He's not going to the bathroom, he's avoiding me because we had a fight downstairs."

"Oh."

"Luke, I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said down there. In fact I haven't meant a lot of what I've been saying these past couple of days..." she continued, "Wait... that came out wrong," she stumbled for the right words, "What I mean is, the only time I've actually meant what I've been saying is when I've been talking about how happy I am that I'm with you," she got quieter as she said this, maybe because she was embarrassed to be saying something like this to Luke, who had been just her friend for so long, or maybe because the four other people in the room were staring at her and she didn't want them to hear. The one thing she did know though, was that she meant it and she desperately wanted Luke to open the door, "Please," she said again. She turned around to see everyone quickly moving around to make it seem like they weren't paying attention. She turned back to the door saying, "Luke, come on Luke, we have to talk, please just come out."

Luke slowly opened the door from the other end and they stared at each other for a few moments.

Lorelai began, "Luke, please, if I could just explain…"

"No." Luke said, "You've already told me everything."

"Luke come on, this isn't fair."

"Look, we can't keep doing this Lorelai. We've had this conversation twice in what three days? You've already told me how you feel, so what more is there to say."

"Yes, but I didn't mean it," Lorelai explained.

"But you did mean it, and you know it. Maybe you didn't want to believe it, but you meant it, every word."

"Don't do that. Don't tell me what I'm thinking just to make yourself look better. You have no idea what's going on inside my head."

"As a matter of fact I do, because you told me twice!"

"Why do you keep saying that! I've told you a lot of things twice, that doesn't mean anything! Just because I say something more then once doesn't mean it's more holds more truth then something I've only said once," she paused for a moment trying to see if what she just said made any sense. She decided that it did and continued. "You know… I've told people I was in the Bangles more then once, so then it must be true right?"

Luke just shook his head and said, "You know that isn't what I meant…why can't you just admit that you were having doubts?"

"because that isn't true!"

"Whatever." Luke had nothing more to say so he began walking towards the door.

Lorelai didn't know what to do. As much as she wanted to follow him, she knew he needed his space. Besides, how many more times could she run after him? Also, she was actually pretty mad at him for making all of these assumptions about her.

However Luke stopped right when Kirk suddenly said "The snow stopped!" Everyone turned to find Kirk looking out the window and they all got up and ran over. It was true. The snow had stopped and the sun had begun to peek through. However, it looked as though they might be there for at least one day seeing as the snow was still piled up to the door.

"Finally!" Rory said then looked over at her mother who was staring down at the ground. She walked over to her. "You okay?" she asked, putting her hands on Lorelai's shoulders.

"Yea," Lorelai said and walked away.

The rest of the day no one said much. They were all anxiously waiting for the snow to clear so they could go home. Lorelai went to sleep really early to avoid any conversations she didn't feel like having. Jess woke Rory up in the middle of the night, blindfolded her and dragged her downstairs.

"Jess. What are we doing?" Rory asked.

"I'm kidnapping you." Jess said with a smile.

"You're kidnapping me!" Rory asked.

"Well no, not really, but this is the closest I'll come to it."

Jess lead her into the storage room and took off her blindfold. There were three boxes lying on the floor, one acted as a table with a small lit candle, two burgers and two sodas. The other two were chairs. They both sat down.

Rory smiled, "Jess… I can't believe you did this."

"It was nothin'" Jess said.

"No this is more than nothing. You know, you have this tough guy exterior, but deep down you're a soft soul" she said with a chuckle.

"Shh" Jess said, "Or I'll take it all away."

'Okay, okay," Rory said and lifted up her soda to toast with Jess' "To kidnappers," she said with a smile.

"To snowstorms," Jess said. They both took a sip of their soda and then leaned across the table to kiss.

"This is wonderful. Thank you," she said.

"You're most certainly welcome," Jess said with a smile.


	14. We're Free!

**Disclaimer:** Now that the show is over can I own them? JK. Anyway, still no news as to whether or not I have ownership. I keep emailing the CW about it. Wonder why they haven't responded? Hmmm... 

**A/N:** Took forever, but I'm finally back. I won't give you any excuses this time. Anyway, I decided that this is going to be the last chapter. Which is weird, and you'll understand why when it ends, however, it doesn't make sense to go on when they're no longer holed up at Luke's. So therefore, I have decided to make a sequel which will be called Loose Ends, so look for it soon! Thanks for all the support and wonderful comments guys!

* * *

That night, hardly anyone had slept. Lorelai and Luke stayed up thinking about their situation. Rory and Jess didn't want their romantic night to end and Kirk had night terrors, ran around the diner, and accused everyone of being assassins with guns. However, eventually he calmed down and fell asleep huddled up by the toilet.

It was early the next morning and Lane was the first to wake up. She walked downed stairs to see the progress of the snowstorm, and to her excitement, found that the snow up against the door had melted enough for everyone to be free.

"Finally!," she screamed and giddily jumped in the air. She ran upstairs not caring that everyone was asleep and shouted, "We're free!"

Rory jumped a bit at the sound of her voice, "What?," she said groggily. Everyone else slowly rose out of their sleeping arrangements.

"The snow melted!," Lane said. "Well, not completely, but enough for us to escape!"

Everyone clapped in excitement. However, Lorelai almost wished she hadn't heard Lane's words. Things between her and Luke were weird, and she wanted at least one more day to fix them. Now that the snow had melted, she wouldn't get that chance.

"I'm leaving." Kirk announced. He got up, and everyone noticed the toilet bowl shaped imprint he had on his face. "Bye, everyone," he said, not knowing of all the ruckus he had caused the night before. He went downstairs and left.

"Well, if Kirk's leaving so am I," said Lane. "Thanks for everything, Luke. See you later guys"  
Everyone said goodbye to Lane, and then Dean was the next to leave. He said goodbye to Rory, Luke and Lorelai, not acknowledging Jess.

Lorelai got up. "I guess that's our cue to leave as well," she said. "Come on, Rory"  
Lorelai asked Rory if she and Jess could say goodbye to each other downstairs because she needed to talk to Luke. They exited.

Lorelai walked over to Luke who was now standing by the kitchen counter. She had thought about their situation all night and as much as she didn't want to talk to him, she felt she should say something. The first thing that came to her mind was.

"So I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess so." Luke replied, not wanting to say anything more.

"Luke, please. Can't we just talk about this?"

He didn't want to talk to her, he just wanted her to go, but he felt it was necessary to say something. "Lorelai, we already did talk about it. I've already heard everything you had to say," he replied.

"No. You didn't," Lorelai said almost pleadingly.

"Look. I'll see you later. Okay?" Luke said coldly and walked over to the sink, facing away from her.

So many emotions were going through her head. She was angry at Luke for not letting her speak, she was hurt, she was angry at herself for letting all of this happen, but mostly she was sad. Sad because she had been so happy only a day before. She shrugged off his comment and replied, "Okay...I guess..." and walked away.

Luke knew he wouldn't be able to stay angry at her for long. He wondered if he had made a mistake. Should he have forgiven her? He tried to convince himself that he had made the right choice, but wasn't sure it was working.

Downstairs, Rory found her way over to Jess and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Bye," she said.  
"I'll call you after I get home and freshen up."

Jess responded by giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Right then, Lorelai came down the stairs and said, "Okay kids, enough of that. Come on Rory, lets go home." she smiled slightly, happy to be going home.

Rory could tell that she was upset and she knew it probably had to do with the scene she had witness earlier between Luke and her mom. As soon as they exited the diner and began walking home she asked her about it.

"What happened with you guys?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai pretended nothing was wrong.

"Mom, you're obviously upset about something, something with Luke."

"No...I'm not upset. Just confused I guess..." she trailed off. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Confused about..." Rory continued for her.

"Well, it's just amazing how you can be so happy one day, and so sad the next."

"So you are upset?"

"Fine. You win, I'm upset," she gave in. "I messed things up so bad this time. It's like it's impossible for me to actually be happy with someone, like there's a catch, so I somehow have to mess it up. Is that weird"

"Yes," Rory replied. "Except now I understand why things have never worked out for you before," she said almost jokingly. "Why would you purposely mess up your relationships?"

"Well, that's not really what I meant. I just think deep down that's what I'm thinking or something, which is why I always seem to have doubts. I don't know. Forget I said anything. Luke and I will be fine."

"You're sure?" Rory asked, not convinced.

"I'm sure." Lorelai said, trying to convince herself. "Of course we'll be fine. We always fight and make up. Why should this time be any different? Luke will get over it." she thought to herself.

They walked home, not bringing up the subject of Luke again. As the entered their house, Rory ran to the couch and dove onto it.  
"I missed you, lumpy couch!" she said to it.

They were both happy to be home.

"I'm gonna call Jess!" exclaimed Rory.

"What? We just got home. Make out with the couch some more."

"I'd rather not," said Rory. "I know we just got home, but I want to see if he wants to come over later"

"Alright, fine. But don't think he won't find out about your affair when he comes over and sees your lipstick all over the couch."

"Nice try, Mom, but do you actually think I had lipstick while we were holed up at Luke's?" Rory began dialing Jess's number."

"Guess I'll have to just tell him myself," she said and grabbed the phone from Rory, they were both laughing. It was ringing.

"No, Mom...stop," she said in between laughs.

Right then, Lorelai heard a voice on the other end. "Hello? Hello?"

"Luke," she said, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Lorelai?" he asked.

"Yea...um...Rory wanted to talk to Jess."

"And she had you call for her?"

"Well no, not exactly...but...is he there?"

"Actually he just ran out." Luke said.

"Oh, okay... bye, then." Lorelai said quickly and hung up the phone. All the while Rory was looking up at her with a serious face.  
"Are you okay?" she asked her mom.

"Yea." she lied. "I'm gonna go make some coffee." She walked into the kitchen.

Rory stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what she could do to make this better.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I know thats a pretty crappy ending. However, think of it as a cliffhanger at the end of a season. Then, my next story will be a new season. New possibilities, new storylines. It'll be fun!! Drama is what makes the story interesting remember. Anyway, Look forward to my sequel Loose Ends. Oh and I loveee reviews!!


	15. Notice

Hey guys. No, I'm not continuing with this story, but I just wanted to tell you to look for my sequel to Tight Quarters, titled** Loose Ends**. The first chapter is up now!! So what are you waiting for? Go read it and review...and then maybe I'll update sooner!


End file.
